


Fighting for Jace

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, F/M, Lightwood Family, M/M, Parabatai, Post-Season/Series 01, Self-Hatred, jace wayland centric, poor Jace, saving Jace!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace has left with valentine, leaving his loved ones devastated. They frantically search for him as Valentine's hold on Jace grows stronger. The fight for Jace's soul takes center fold of the war as darkness looms. And in the background, Jocelyn wonders: is Jace really her son?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Picking up the pieces

**Author's Note:**

> So, my knowledge of the books is limited to the fact that I know Jace and Clary aren’t really siblings but I plan to read the books soon. I know this isn’t very long and I don’t know when I’ll update next but I wanted to get this out there while the idea for the story was still fresh in my mind. This story will be very Jace-centric, because he is probably my favorite character, and centered on those closest to him, but it will have background relationships.

Valentine’s ship  
Night

Jace and Valentine crossed Seraph blades, the two weapons shinning up the dark training room with a bright x shape. The two jumped back before resuming the sparring match. The two crossed blades a few more times before Valentine kicked Jace in the knee, causing his son to fall on his back. Valentine quickly moved in, holding his weapon at Jace’s neck. Jace stared up at his father with an unreadable expression before Valentine deactivated the weapon and stood back. Jace stood up and Valentine chuckled, a sound that sent a chill down Jace’s spine.

“You are very powerful my son, but you still have much to learn. I will teach you and soon, no one will be able to stop us.” Valentine swore.

The Institute  
Same time

It had been three weeks since Jace had left with Valentine and nothing was the same. Alec was driven, almost obsessed really, with trying to find Valentine’s hideout. He would be up all hours of the night, going over plans, searching for Valentine. He knew his adoptive brother was on a boat, he just needed to find it. He wasn’t eating either, not even Magnus could get him to sleep or eat, only Clary or Isabelle were able to do that, and even then it was rare. 

Isabelle was a shadow of her former self. No longer did she go out on missions or crack jokes, instead focusing all her attention on finding Valentine and Jace, though her method was not like Alec’s. She would go to Downworlders, chasing leads on Valentine and Jace. She asked nicely once and if they didn’t cooperate, it wasn’t pretty.

The rest of their family wasn’t much better. They didn’t think it was possible for their mother to get stricter, they were wrong. A light seemed to go out in her eyes at the loss of Jace and she seemed to only have time for her duties. Their father had grown extremely distant, sometimes going days without speaking to any of them. Max was worried and confused by the behavior of his family, logically he knew it had something to do with Jace not being here anymore but he was too young to understand what had really happen.

Clary was maybe worse off than any of them. She would lock herself in her room at the institute for hours, crying her eyes out over Jace. When she was out of her room, no sign of the girl they had known previously existed. She was distant to everyone, her mother, Luke, Simon, everyone. The only people she seemed to be herself with were Alec and Isabelle. The three seemed to have formed a unity of sorts where they would only relax around each other. The only had one goal: find Jace.

Luke walked into Alec’s room to see Alec pouring over a book, although it seemed the Shadowhunter was fighting sleep. Luke walked over to him and slid the book away from him, causing Alec to look up at him angrily. 

“I was using that.” Alec snapped though he seemed to be fighting to stay awake.

“You’re not any use to Jace like this. I get it, losing a Parabatai; it’s like losing a limb. But even if you do manage to find Jace, you’ll be no use to him. You’ll be too tired ad too hungry to do anything about it. Go get some sleep, eat something, take a shower, you’ll need rest if you want to help Jace.” Luke told him sternly.

Either Alec realized Luke was right or he was just too tired to argue, Alec stood up and walked over to his shower as he grumbled under his breath. Luke stared after him, concerned about all of them. They were only growing worse as time passed. Jace seemed to be the glue that had held them together, and now they were falling apart without him. And that was without telling them what Joselyn had told him the first night after she had awakened: she wasn’t sure that the boy in the pictures that Maryse had showed her was her son.


	2. Searching for leads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle, Alec, and Clary all search for leads on Jace and Valentine but only one is successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have read the first four books and am currently reading the fifth. Which if you haven’t read any, I would recommend you do, you will not regret it. I will use some of the books plot points but I will also use a creative license.

New York, night club  
Night

Isabelle walked through the crowd of people, looking for who she had come here for. She smiled as Meliorn approached her, wrapping his arms around her. She allowed him to kiss her before he led her to a more private room. 

“It’s dangerous for you to come here Isabelle. Downworlder hostilities for Shadowhunters have only gotten worse since Valentine came out into the open.” Meliorn warned her as he closed the door.

“Which is why I’m here. You told me you had information about Jace.” Isabelle said and Meliorn wrung his hands together nervously.

“Isabelle…are you certain that Jace is even worth it? He’s Valentine’s son, he’s cut from the same cloth. He’s not even your real brother.” Meliorn said carefully.

He saw the flash of rage in Isabelle’s eye and knew he had made a mistake. He saw the flash of silver before she used her whip to restrain him. It wrapped around his torso, binding his arms as well, and Meliorn yelped in pain as the whip shocked him. Meliorn looked back at Isabelle and was frightened by what he saw: her eyes were hardened and a ferocious snarl marred her beautiful features. It was not the look of Isabelle Lightwood; it was the look of a Shadowhunter. Meliorn had no doubt she would kill him if she didn’t give up the information she wanted, no matter what affection she may have for him. 

“Tell me what you know about Jace and Valentine or I’ll kill you.” Isabelle snarled.

Magnus Bane’s apartment  
Same time

“Magnus, isn’t there anything you can do to find Jace?” Alec asked his boyfriend as he and Clary stood across from Magnus in the den.

“I’ve tried, but Valentine remained hidden from the Clave for so long for a reason. Valentine must have help from another Warlock because I can’t find hide or tails of Jace or Valentine.” Magnus said and it was clear in his voice how this irked him.

“Sorry to bother you. Call us if anything comes up.” Alec barked and he and Clary left without another word to Magnus.

“Can you…feel anything in your Parabatai bond?” Clary asked hesitantly as they walked out.

“Jace is blocking me somehow, but I can still feel his emotions sometimes. Mostly they’re of anger, hopelessness, disgust, and hatred. Though I can never tell if those last two are directed at Valentine…or himself.” Alec spoke the last two words as quietly as a whisper.

“We have to find him. Before it’s too late.” Clary said desperately.

“And we will. So I can beat some sense into him.” Alec said roughly.

Unspecified location  
Later

Jace followed his father with a blank look on his face. Valentine opened a cellar and father and son walked down the steps. Jace froze once they reached the bottom, staring at what was in the room. In the face corner of the room, a creature was chained up and hung limply. It was human in appearance, but Jace had been a Shadowhunter long enough to know that things weren’t always what they seemed. Valentine looked over at him and Jace schooled his features back into a blank expression. 

“Do you know what this is Jace?” Valentine asked as they approached the creature.

“No.” Jace said honestly in a controlled voice.

“This is a Vampire and it is going to help us further my plans.” Valentine said as he leaned down next to it.

“How father?” Jace asked curiously.

“All in good time my son, all in good time.” Jace didn’t like the smile that spread across his father’s face.

The institute  
Same time

“I’ve got something,” Isabelle said as she walked into Clary’s room to see Clary, Alec, and Simon waiting for her, “Jace and Valentine are heading to Venice.”

“How’d you get this information?” Alec asked cautiously. 

“Persuasion.” Isabelle said blankly and no asked her to elaborate.

“But how are we going to sneak out? I mean, the institute’s been on high alert ever since Hodge l and Jace left.” Clary pointed out.

“By someone cover for us, someone trustworthy.” Alec said as they turned their attention to Simon.

“I must have done something awful in a past life to have such rotten luck.” Simon said blankly.

“Please, for me?” Isabelle said sweetly as she batted her eyes at him.

“I hate you all so much right now.” Simon said grumpily and Isabelle smiled as Clary kissed him on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have, feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
